Spilled Coffee and Unexpected Guests
by Fluticorns
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been dating for almost two years... in secret. Now they're ready to tell the world, starting with Hermione's best friends. Only things don't go as planned. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a girl in marching band. This is a one shot that just came to me one day. I'm back from hiatus everyone!


**Hello everyone! I'm back! So this is just a Dramione one shot that popped into my head when I was supposed to be learning drill. Please don't tell my director:) In other news band season was amazing this year. I can put a link to our show on my bio later if anyone wants to see it. Let me know. I'm sorry I didn't do anything for the band season. In other news no 'Blood Red:Draco' is not abandoned. I will finish it, but maybe slowly. There is a sequel to 'Blood Red' coming in the next few weeks. Everything would be sooner except I still don't have a computer. So sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione? When are we going to tell your friends about us?"<p>

I rolled over to meet my boyfriend's eyes. His grey-blue eyes made the lost puppy look he always pulled on me. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and I snuggled against him.

"Remember when I spilled coffee all over you?" He asked, changing topic suddenly.

I grinned. That was the day I met the real Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>I sipped my coffee walking home from work. I never drank coffee in the morning, I just didn't need the kick then. I needed the energy after work. Being an auror was taxing mentally and physically. My flat was just over a block away from the coffee shop so I walked. Normally it was uneventful, but not today.<em>

_Distractedly I stared at the ground which was speckled in snow. It was the first snow and I was busy being distracted by the beauty when I crashed into a body and stumbled back. I fell to the ground, slipping on the thin layer of ice._

_"Sorry! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I apologized, picking myself off of the ground._

_Warmth seeped through my jacket and I realized my coffee had spilled across the front of my chest. The mystery person grabbed my hand to help me to my feet._

_"No need to apologize. I wasn't paying attention either, and now you spilled your coffee. I'm sorry," the man insisted._

_I glanced up at him preparing to thank him for his kindness and tell him it wasn't a problem._

_"Malfoy!?" I gasped, completely forgetting my manners._

_"Hey Granger. It's been a while," he said almost shyly._

_"Look I'm just going to go-" I started._

_"I'm sorry I spilled your drink," he interrupted. "Do you want to come get a new one with me? Not like a date or anything but because I'm a klutz and I spilled your drink and I'm an idiot."_

_I grinned at the uncharacteristic bumbling, "Can you say that again please?"_

_"I'm not apologizing more than once per day and I've already gone twice," He snapped._

_I took a step back, surprised with his sudden mood swing, and bunched my coat tighter around me._

_"It was just a joke. I'll go get coffee with you if you want," I muttered._

_He looked apologetic but didn't apologize due to his 'one sorry a day' rule or whatever._

_"Why'd you want to get coffee with the deatheater?" He asked bitterly._

_I was surprised by how he accused himself of being a death eater._

_"I saw your trial Draco. You were cleared of all charges since you were under severe duress. You aren't a deatheater any more than I am," I said firmly. "And I'll go get coffee with you because I have nothing better to do and you owe me... and also you seem lonely."_

_"I don't need your pity mud-," He seemed to choke on the word. "Granger."_

_"There's a coffee shop right down the road," I said ignoring his almost insult._

_"Okay."_

* * *

><p><em> Draco broke his apology rule after not even ten minutes. He started with almost calling me a mudblood just a few minutes ago, then continued to apologize for practically everything he'd ever said to me in school. When I asked him how he possibly remembered every event he pulled out a piece of parchment filled with dates and places with a list of insults next to them.<em>

_"Everytime I said something cruel to you I wrote it down, starting with the mudblood incident in second year," he explained from across the table._

_I wasn't sure if I should believe him when the defining moment of our relationship happened._

_I had reached for the sugar and my sweater rode up my left arm. He caught my wrist in his hand as I tried to yank it back._

_"Draco," I muttered beginning to panic._

_"I'm sorry for everything but especially this, Hermione. I could have stopped her but I was too much of a coward. And for that I'm truly sorry."_

_Draco ran his fingers along the 'mudblood' scar and set my hand back down. He handed me the sugar and looked down at his hands. I tilted my head and realized he was crying. When I brushed the tears away with my thumb he flinched but I kept my hands against his face and smoothed away the rest of the tears._

_"I forgive you, for everything," I whispered and kissed his forehead gently._

_"Hermione," he murmured. "You look beautiful. And I would love to go out with you again, as a real date. Maybe we can start over?"_

_He sounded so hopeful and seemed so lonely, I couldn't say no. _

* * *

><p>It had been exactly a year, four months, two weeks, and three days, since that day. It had been a year, four months, two weeks, and two days since we decided to start a secret relationship from Ron, Harry, Draco's mother, the press, Blaise, and absolutely everyone except us and Crookshanks.<p>

We didn't have a perfect relationship by any means. We fought constantly and more than once had almost broken up. We made it because I think we are truly in love.

Our biggest streak of luck was that the press hadn't found out yet.

"Soon Draco," I smiled. "Tomorrow soon."

"I love you so much Hermione," And I could feel one of his once rare smiles against my head.

"Well it is your birthday tomorrow and I think we've had enough peace for a while," I chuckled. "I'm meeting everyone for lunch tomorrow so you'll just tag along."

Draco wrapped his quidditch toned arms tighter around my waist and sighed. I slipped into sleep with my face buried in his chest, enveloped in his scent.

* * *

><p>My alarm buzzed loudly the next morning. I groaned softly and nuzzled further into Draco's chest.<p>

"Draco," I whispered.

He sighed loudly and rolled over in his back, still partially asleep. I laughed lightly and slid out of bed, pulling the covers back over his bare chest.

"It's Saturday so you have no need to get up for work," I told him.

He snuggled further into his covers and pulled a pillow over his ears. I merely rolled my eyes and headed downstairs to make tea.

"Hermione!" My best friend Harry Potter yelled as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi Harry!" I greeted then froze. "Harry? Ron? Ginny? Luna? What are you all doing in my flat at eight in the morning?"

Ron laughed. He and I had parted ways after mutually deciding our relationship was a dead end. Now he was dating Luna Lovegood, who had if anything become more eccentric, and Ron was considering proposing. Harry was still with Ginny. He'd proposed a week earlier and of course she had said yes.

The four constantly bugged me to find a man and settle down. I told them repeatedly that I had no interest in settling down and I wanted to focus on my career as an auror.

"Well you're supposed to meet us for lunch but we figured we'd stop by early," Ginny explained.

"I regret the day I gave you a key Ginny," I laughed.

She smirked at me.

Then there was a thud from upstairs.

"Crookshanks must have eaten a lot of Weebles," Luna sighed.

"Of what's?" Ron asked as he gazed at her lovingly.

"They make things gain weight when they eat them. Crookshanks wouldn't know he was eating them of course. You see, they're invisible. They hide in food," the blonde explained dreamily.

I ignored them. Draco had better not come down the stairs right now.

"Guys, I'm going to go uh... change and shower. I'll be back-," I started.

But it was too late.

"Hermione! I'm going to be late! Wait... I am late! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to get fired" Draco shouted.

"Who is that?" Harry asked giving me a look.

I ignored him and decided that we may as well make this fun.

"It's Saturday!" I yelled back. "Also, you own the company so you can't get fired!"

"Co-own Granger!"

Granger was his nickname for me.

A mess of blonde hair flew into the kitchen. My friends were staring at me in shock and I felt a very Slytherin smirk creeping onto my face. Draco had a white shirt half buttoned and a black tie and jacket in his hand. Fortunately he had put his slacks on.

"Bye!" He kissed me on the lips and turned to leave. "Wait. It's Saturday. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did... twice. Once when I got up and again just now. You just weren't listening," I buttoned his shirt while he grinned sheepishly.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. " And who is this?"

"My boyfriend."

"Really?" Harry glared at me over Draco's back. "I had no idea."

I noted the sarcasm then continued to ignore them.

"And happy birthday," I smiled up at the blonde.

"Do I get my birthday kiss?" He pouted.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Draco glared at me then kissed me for real, tongue and all.

"Ron! You aren't going to pass out!" I heard Ginny snap.

Draco took a step back from me and turned to smirk at the four unexpected guests.

"Nice to see you all again."

"Hermione? I would say this is Malfoy but I don't think you are insane," Harry muttered.

"She wouldn't date a ferret Harry," Ron sounded unconvinced.

"Granger, they're bullying me," Draco turned to look at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Stop making those eyes at me Draco," I sighed. "And yes I am dating Draco Malfoy, for about a year and a half."  
>"And no one knew!" Ginny gasped. "Oh Hermione! I'm so happy for you!"<p>

She ran up and threw her arms around me. Luna joined her until I couldn't breath properly. Harry and Ron were staring at each other doing their nonverbal communicating thing.

"Hey! Hermione's my girlfriend not yours!" Draco whined.

The two girls stepped back and looked between us. Ginny swiped the air between us.

"Look at that sexual tension Harry! They're so cute."

She held her hand out for her fiance to inspect.

The two boys just continued to stare at us.

"If you give Hermione and Malfoy any trouble I won't marry you Harry Potter, and mum will hear about it Ronald Weasley!" The red head snapped at them.

"Fine. I'm really happy for you Hermione. I can't say I'll get used to this but I will try," Harry announced finally.

"Me too. But if you hurt her Malfoy you will become a ferret permanently," Ron agreed.

I hugged my two best friends and we were quickly joined by the girls. Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm and hauled him into the group hug.

"Draco, why are you so tense?" I asked.

"You're the only person who's ever hugged me before Hermione."

We all broke apart.

"If you want to be part of the Weasley clan you better get used to it," Ron chuckled.

"Hermione, I don't have to, do I?" He sounded panicked.

"Mum will make you sweaters!" Ginny sounded delighted.

"Hermione!" Draco squeezed my hand then turned on his three year old voice. "I don't want a sweater."

"Guys! Shut up!" I commanded. "I don't want to be rude, but get out of my flat! I'll see you all for lunch."

And just like that I ushered my friends out the door and shut it in Harry's protesting face. I turned to Draco who promptly enveloped me in a huge hug.

"I bet this makes the evening papers," he said.

"How does your head fit through the door with that ego?" I asked. "We aren't that important, my goodness!"

"Let's just say you'll need a larger door fairly soon."

I hit his chest lightly.

"Sit down and I'll make you some tea."

"I'm going back to bed."

I rolled my eyes and drank my own cup of tea.

When I returned to my room he was curled up under several blankets, even the two Gryffindor ones, and snuggling with a stuffed seal. I smiled at my sleeping boyfriend then pulled back the covers and slid into bed with him. He sighed happily and wrapped an arm around my waist/

"I love you," I sighed happily.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>So good or bad? Please leave a review and let me know. This is a return after an almost three month hiatus so I may be a little rusty. That was a little OOC so I'm sorry. <strong>

**If you are new to my writing check out my other stories please! Thank you all for reading. Have a great night everyone!**


End file.
